battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortifications
Fortifications are a new gameplay feature introduced in Battlefield V. Fortifications allow players to construct their own structures during matches by utilizing a toolbox. This allows cover or obstacles to be created and change the flow of maps. Each class can construct the standard defensive fortifications, but the kit can also construct offensive fortifications as well as build at a faster rate. This is further enhanced with the Engineer Combat Role.Battlefield 5: Release Date, Battle Royale, New Features, And What We Know So Far Fortifications are neutral objects and thus can be built or used by either faction. Each fortification takes a different amount of time to construct. The time is decreased if multiple players are building the same fortification. The Advanced Toolbox is carried by the Support kit and only differs from the normal toolbox by allowing fortifications to be built twice as fast as well as allowing players to repair vehicles with the blowtorch. and kits are also able to repair vehicles with the toolbox but can only build fortifications at the normal rate. Fortifications may only be constructed at certain locations on a map. These locations change depending on what gamemode is being played. Positions are indicated on the minimap, and shown in outline with a hammer icon when the toolbox is actively equipped. Unbuilt fortifications are highlighted in a transparent white and are only visible to those who have toolboxes equipped. If a player or vehicle lies on top of a fortification once it has been built, it will be highlighted in a transparent red. The fortification will only be completed and physically present once the obstruction has moved. Some fortifications require multiple steps in order unlock additional fortifications. For example, a bridge will need to be destroyed first in order to build a new bridge. The bridge will then require its railing, frames, and platform to be built separately before the bridge is complete. Both helping the building process and completing fortifications within a friendly-held capture area awards a small amount of objective points, and may satisfy certain assignments. If a teammate gets a kill while using a constructed fortification to support their Bipod, the player who constructed it will be awarded a Mounted Cover Kill Assist bonus. Fortifications can only be destroyed using explosives or vehicles, and will resist most other projectiles. The toolbox cannot be used to attack enemy players or vehicles, nor used to dismantle standing fortifications. Some partially demolished fortifications can be replaced anew, while some others like the anti-tank obstacle can only be built once. Toolbox The Build Tool is a gadget carried by all classes and is used to build fortifications. When equipped by a player, the tool being used will change based on the contextual action the player intends to perform, ranging from a hammer for constructing wooden objects or driving barbed wire posts, a Wrench when constructing metal objects, a Shovel when digging earthworks, or a sandbag when building up sandbag walls. The tools have no effect when away from a fortification, and cannot normally be used to injure opponents. The , , and kits also carry a with which they can restore damaged vehicles. List of Fortifications Note: The Advanced toolbox reduces time to build by half for all fortifications. Defensive Offensive Objectives Other Gallery Toolbox BF5.jpg|The Advanced Toolbox carried by the Support kit. Fortification Hedgehog.PNG|An unbuilt Hedgehog fortification Unbuilt Fortification.jpg|An incomplete fortification awaiting for the player to move in order to complete. Trivia *The time to build for all fortifications was cut in half with the release of update 5.0 on October 29, 2019.Battlefield V Chapter 5: War in the Pacific Notes *Offensive fortifications cannot be towed. *When idle with a toolbox, the player's third-person model shows them holding only a hammer for infantry class. Tankers and Pilots will hold the Repair Tool instead. *The Snowman was originally located at the A flag and other positions on Narvik during the Open Beta. The release of the game saw the reduction to only one snowman on Narvik. After the Overture update The Battlefield V Tides of War Chapter 1: Overture Update Notes, the location changed to its current position.BFEE - Snowman *In the rare circumstance where a player can "attack" an enemy with the toolkit (by catching them against an unbuilt fortification), it inflicts 50 damage, similar to the from Battlefield 1.Playing Battlefield™ V - GamerDVR References Category:Features of Battlefield V Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V